Plug It In
by Reeves3
Summary: The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. Felix encounters some trouble with the toaster. Hero's Cuties AU. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Author's Note: This is just a small random one-shot that came into my mind while I was doing myself some toast. :)**

**I also want to thank fix-it-feesh over on Tumblr for letting me borrow Q*Bert the cat. **

**Enjoy!**

**Reeves.**

* * *

**Plug It In**

There was a shift on the mattress that caused Felix to groan slightly as he realised Tamora was rolling away from her back being pressed up against his body to turn and face him instead.

"Fix-It?" she whispered his nickname in the shadows.

With his eyes still closed Felix replied with an 'hmm?'

"Could you do me some toast with strawberry jam?"

Felix smiled sleepily and let his eyes open to see a mass of blonde hair. Beneath the duvet one of his hands roamed over the rather large bump in the space between them. Under her smooth skin he could feel their baby moving around in Tamora's womb. Cravings came at the most odd times.

Usually Tamora would retrieve what she required herself but getting up lately from a seated or lying down position had been a challenge the past month as she was a week away from her due date. She knew if Felix saw her attempting to get out of bed he would have been gently pushing her back down and waiting on her hand and foot. By now she had realised it was just easier to ask him to get her what she wanted and if she was going to be honest she was rather enjoying being doted on but she wouldn't tell Felix that.

"Sure thing, my honeyglow," Felix murmured in reply. Placing a gentle kiss in amongst the bangs on her head Felix rolled away from Tamora's warm side. He flipped back the quilt, a rush of cold air covered his body unwelcomingly, and his feet touched the floor with a patter. The red numbers on the digital alarm clock on his bedside table flashed 04:47.

Stumbling around in the dark Felix made his way across the room. Their home was relatively new to them after moving in a couple of months ago. It was easy to see where he was going in the daytime but while it was night and he was still half asleep Felix kept his arms outstretched to his sides feeling his way down the hall until he found the light switch for the kitchen area. With a flip the room filled with a brightness that had him squinting until his eyes adjusted to the change of light.

Sprawled on the settee was a large ginger cat. Q*Bert, woken up by the disturbance, stretched his long body out and trotted over to Felix expecting to be fed.

"It's not breakfast time yet," Felix mentioned, bending down to stroke the cat affectionately as Q*Bert rubbed against his legs. Appearing to have understood Q*Bert jumped up onto the nearby chair to wash himself.

The fridge was closest to Felix so he got out the preferred flavour of jam Tamora requested and set it on the counter along with a clean plate and knife. Letting out a wide yawn he reached up for the cupboard above him and got out the bread. Skipping past the end crust Felix's fingers rummaged to the middle section of the loaf to retrieve two soft slices.

He put them in the slots at the top of the toaster and pushed the lever down. He expected it to stay put but as soon as his finger raised itself off the trigger the bread popped back up. Felix tried pushing the lever down again, a little harder this time, but even with the extra force the toaster refused to take the bread.

A small huff escaped past his lips. Taking out the bread Felix put it to one side as he inspected the toaster for any problems. He knew it wasn't the socket that was the trouble. After moving in he had personally checked each and every outlet in the house and made sure there were no faulty wires. It must be the toaster he needed to fix.

Reaching for his toolbox that was in the cupboard under the sink Felix placed it on the counter and got to work. He took it apart and rebuilt it again testing the bread once more in the slots but yet again the toaster refused to work properly. As the time went by Felix grew increasingly exhausted, so much that he eventually slid down on the floor and fell asleep. Q*Bert jumped off the counter after a final lick of his paw and curled up in a ball on top of Felix.

Hours later he was gently being roused by his name being called. He heard a meow and a weight being lifted off his stomach. Opening up his eyes Felix stared up at Tamora, wrapped up in a dressing gown and holding Q*Bert in her arms. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Clutched in one of his hands was a screwdriver. He glanced at it then at Tamora before he remembered why he had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable hardwood floor.

He groaned. "Oh I'm sorry Tammy, I fell asleep."

Tamora let out a small smile. "It appears so but don't worry about the toast. I fell back asleep myself and I've only just woken up but I could do with some breakfast now."

Felix got up onto his feet. "I'm afraid we might have to forgo toast this morning, my love. The toaster is broken. I was taking it apart piece by piece and putting it back together but I couldn't find the problem."

Slim eyebrows knitted together in a frown on Tamora's features. It was certainly odd of Felix not to fix something. She put Q*Bert on the ground and inspected the toaster. "It was working fine yesterday."

Thinking of the most obvious solution, she asked. "Did you take out the plug before you started taking it apart?"

"No, it was already out," Felix answered.

Tamora turned her head and stared at him unbelievingly. It took a couple of seconds and then realisation dawned on Felix like a ton of bricks.

She watched him slowly reach behind the toaster, fit the plug into the socket and pull the lever down where the toaster immediately started to heat up the bread. Biting his lower lip Felix walked over to the lounge where he grabbed a cushion smothered it against his face to silent his screams while falling flat over the armrest to land on the settee.

Calhoun shook her head and gently patted her stomach. "Oh your daddy is silly sometimes..."

Her toast popped up golden brown and crisp. Busying herself for a few minutes preparing her breakfast Tamora headed over to Felix who was still laying chest front buried in the cushions.

"Thank you for my toast," she whispered.

A loud snore was her response.

She chuckled and gently ran her fingers through his hair but stared at her bump. "Oh yes, your daddy is silly...but we love him for it."

* * *

**What I didn't mention at the top is that I did the same thing as Felix, beside taking the toaster apart, and I'm sure a lot of other people have done it too.  
:P**

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
